dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vacation Murders Case
Vacation Murders Case is a police investigation in Season Four of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves a series of robberies and killings specifically targeting tourists. This case also involves a copycat killer responsible for killing former Special Agent Frank Lundy. The case in itself is the fourth major case in the series, with the previous major case being the Skinner Case and the next major case after this one is the Frank Lundy Murder Case. Suspects * Johnny Rose - Suspected of the Vacation Murders after a drop of his blood is found at the second murder scene. Later confirmed after he shot at LaGuerta and Batista when they came to Nikki's apartment to ask her a few questions about Johnny. * Nikki Wald - Not initially suspected; but after she shoots at LaGuerta and Batista when they came to Nikki's apartment to ask her a few questions, she is found out as Johnny's partner in crime. Was also a suspect in the shooting of Frank Lundy and Debra Morgan. Later confirmed as the killer when she confessed to all the robberies and murders. History of Killers Nikki and Johnny first met each other in high school and began a crime spree with him where she was eventually caught with Johnny and later testified against him for a reduced sentence. At some unknown point in time Johnny and Nikki rekindled their romance and made a plan to rob people so they could buy a boat and sail off to Bermuda. They would later become famous for these crimes as they tended to target tourists, thus earning them the nickname "The Vacation Robbers." This later escalated to murder after one of their victims fought back and ended up being killed thus being renamed the "Vacation Murderers." Detectives on Case This is one of Maria LaGuerta's top priority cases, in accordance with it she has the assistance of several other officers: *Detective Joey Quinn - Assisted in the later half of the investigation as he was trying to get Benito Gomez convicted during the time of the first murder. *Sergeant (then) Angel Batista - Assisting from the beginning, he was the first detective on the case before Maria stepped forward and promised the Mayor to handle it personally. '''Other operatives involved in the case:' * Forensics Specialist Vince Masuka - Working with Dexter on the crime scene forensics and mostly took up an observatory role. * Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Was reluctantly assisting police with the case because Dexter was preoccupied with find Benny Gomez's dead body before someone else finds in. Eventually points LaGuerta in the right direction with the help of a blood drop left at the second crime scene. * Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews - Appeared midway through the investigation to try to help the case after Deb got shot and told LaGuerta to transfer Batista based on their relationship. Victims Numerous unknown victims were robbed before Nikki and Johnny started killing their victims. * Unnamed husband - The first victim, while on his honeymoon, was shot in the head by the killers as he interrupted them ransacking his hotel room. He was later taken off life support by his wife and officially classified as a murder. ("Living the Dream") * Rad Faruche - The first shown victim, who was shot in the back of the neck by Johnny at his hotel room when he just got back so they could rob him easier. Rad was on vacation from London with his wife when he was killed. ("Remains to Be Seen") * [[Johnny Rose|'Johnny Rose']] - Shot three times in the chest by his girlfriend Nikki Wald while she was high on meth when she found out he slept with multiple prostitutes and had syphilis while he was sleeping with her. ("Dirty Harry") Attempted Victims * Maria LaGuerta - The first of the two attempted victims, she came to Nikki's motel room to interview her when Johnny and Nikki arrived and started shooting at her and Batista. * Angel Batista - The second of the two attempted victims, he came to Nikki's motel room to interview her when Johnny and Nikki came up and started shooting at him and LaGuerta Fallout from Case Because the case heavily involved the detective work done by her and Angel Batista, LaGuerta was forced to end her relationship with Batista to avoid a spectacle at trial and problems with future cases. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed, because one of the perpetrators, Johnny Rose, is dead and the other, Nikki Wald, was arrested shortly afterward. She later confessed to the robberies and killings. Fate of Killers Of the two killers, Johnny Rose was the only one to die. He was killed by his girlfriend (the other killer) after she found out that he slept with multiple women. Nikki was apprehended while high on meth and completely out of her mind and was later sent to prison for all the crimes she committed. Related Pages * Vacation Murderers * Vizcaya Reef Hotel Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter